The Morning After
by MrsQriist
Summary: Just a little oneshot, and my first at that. Rated for language and implied HPDM, HPRW, HGRW. Slash.


**I own none of these characters, places, etc. I bow down and worship the woman who does.**

Harry sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. _What was I thinking? _he asked himself, _How could I be so stupid? Draco Malfoy? What the hell? _Harry looked behind him at the figure lying in the bed. The platinum blonde, his pale skin glowing in the now fading moonlight, muscles clearly defined due to a lack of shirt. Harry had quickly taken care of the shirt last night, it lay on the floor next to the bed, a few buttons hanging by threads, others scattered elsewhere in the deserted dorm. _I have to do something about this, _Harry thought. He looked over to Draco who was stirring slightly in the faint light of the impending dawn.

"Ennervate," Harry said quietly, pointing his wand at Draco. The blonde stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous." Draco said with an ironic smirk. This early, Harry looked anything but gorgeous, "How'd you sleep last night?"

Draco knew very well how Harry had slept last night, considering the time they'd had.

"Fine." Harry replied shortly, but with a bit of a smile. "And you?"

"Oh very well, no thanks to you. What did you wake me up for you twit?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh. That. Yes, well, we probably should figure something out shouldn't we?"

"I should think so, as we both know that no one can ever find out about any of this. 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the Friendly Fucking Faggots.' Literally."

"Yes, and Weasley would probably be the one to coin the phrase. If he were clever enough." Draco snickered.

"Hey, I still have to deal with him later. Don't make it harder to stand by making me laugh when I look at him."

"Oh all right. So, Sir Ruin-the-mood-alot, what were you thinking for our little situation here? It's not like we can just forget what's happened, and one of us is bound to tell someone at some point. Even walls have ears at Hogwarts, not to mention those bloody paintings."

"Wait. That's it! You're brilliant! We can forget! That way, neither of us will remember this, so neither of us will be able to say anything!"

"What, you mean a memory modification? But how? We can't have someone come in and do one on each of us. I could do one on you, but then I'd have to tell you why you had to do one on me and it would be pointless."

"You have a point." said Harry, smiling slightly at his unintentional pun.

"Of course I do. What did you expect?"

"Hang on, what if we did it at the same time? You on me and me on you, then we'll say it at the same time. We should both be hit by the charm, and then we can just go on with our lives and forget Christmas. And New Year's. And last night."

"But won't someone notice us shooting off spells at each other? I mean, I know they think we hate each other and all, but one of our class-gits is bound to notice. They might even try to stop us."

"Not if we do it quickly and quietly. We just need to run into each other _alone_ in the hallway. Say, after Potions today? I'll screw up my potion, as if it'll have to be on purpose, so that I can make a big deal of cleaning up the mess, and you can pretend you need to talk to Snape about something. Then we'll both leave at the same time and we can hit each other at the top of the stairs. We literally won't know what hit us and we'll be able to go on with our lives without worrying about this."

"Oh, all right, but do we have to do it so soon? Can't we just remember for a little while longer? You have to admit, Potter," Draco said, smiling at the use of his partner's surname, usually reserved for insulting him, "we did have fun."

"I know we did, but I'm still worried that someone will find out. I mean, what would my friends say?"

"Who cares? Weasley and Granger already know where they can shove it."

"Tell me about it." Harry mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Harry replied too quickly. A look of horror appeared on Draco's peaky face as it dawned on him what Harry had meant by his comment.

"You didn't!" shrieked a mortified Draco.

Harry said nothing.

"You did?"

"Yeah. But it was only once!" Harry said desperately.

"How could… But I thought… Aren't he and Granger together?" Draco stuttered.

"We were drunk. Really, _really _drunk. He got all worked up about a fight he'd had with Hermione and I tried to cheer him up. Before I knew it, we were kissing, and, well, you can guess the rest."

"I want to do the charm."

"I know, so do I but-"

"Now."

"But-"

"Now, Potter." Draco snarled, this time using his lover's last name on purpose.

"All right," Harry meekly acquiesced, seeing that denying Draco now would be pointless. They could never be together after what he'd done.

"I'll meet you at the south door of the Great Hall in ten minutes." Draco said stiffly, gathering his clothes from the floor and bed.

"All right. And Draco?" Harry received a grunt in return, "I really am sorry."

"Ten minutes, Potter." Draco said as he exited the now all too cold room. Harry moved toward his trunk as a small tear slid down his cheek. He pulled on his robes and headed down to the Great Hall.

**Sorry for the depressing end, here, that's just what it decided to do. I hope to write more, as this is my first attempt at anything remotely similar. Please R&R. Hope you liked it!**

**Jessica Elaine**


End file.
